


【莱吉】Addition

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 他年轻的收养人跪在床上，身上穿着一件松松垮垮的和服，露出大半健康的麦色肌肤。*无脑黄梗，霸总莱x男高中生吉，包养梗口嗨一发完，两个人都不是很开窍，不要深究剧情淦这个梯子好菜点不了回复！等我换个好用的梯子来回复大家！
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【莱吉】Addition

-  
莱因哈特包养了一个比他小五岁的男孩。

起初这件事只有秘书希尔德知道。莱因哈特叫她把自己市内的那套小公寓的钥匙交给名叫吉尔菲艾斯的高中生时，这位以工作效率高头脑灵活的年轻女性也不免愣住，一些难以启齿的想法在她心里打转。

比起她的欲言又止，项目经理罗严塔尔的言论则更嚣张。“莱因哈特不会是恋童癖吧？”这句话被他当着几个熟人的面说完后，他的好友兼同居人拿着空酒瓶勒令在场的人立刻忘记，一个字都不许想起来。

但类似言论仍然弥漫在公司上下，以销售部的缪拉为代表，大家对老板的私生活难得产生了兴趣。毕竟一直以来洁身自好到罗严塔尔怀疑他性冷淡的老板忽然对一个小伙子青眼有加，再加上这个人长得还挺好看——“至少比你高俩个头，米达麦亚。”见过照片的毕典菲尔德说完就被蜂蜜色的部门领导跳起来揍了一顿——难免不让人产生非分之想。

至少在吉尔菲艾斯背着书包到前台问罗严克拉姆先生的办公室在哪时，知道他身份后，小到刚入职的新人大到几个产品负责人都是一副“原来如此”的表情了然点头。不明真相的善良男孩只当罗严克拉姆先生告诉了所有人自己的身世，大家纷纷对他表示善意的同情意思。

吉尔菲艾斯把手里揉得皱巴巴的纸展开又卷起，咬着下嘴唇不知道在想什么。他出了电梯后礼貌地按了门铃，脸上写满了忐忑不安。

门开了，是个年轻女性。吉尔菲艾斯连忙站直，“您好，请问罗严克拉姆先生是在这里吗？我是来还钥匙的。”

“他还在开会，”希尔德指了指沙发，“你不介意可以等一等，我去帮你倒杯水来。”

“谢谢您，我在这等就好。”男孩有礼貌地向她道谢，等希尔德回来，看见他正专心致志地做着作业，她瞥了一眼，还是微积分，这个角度正好能看到男孩头上的红色发旋儿，以及在卷曲刘海下那双低垂的眼睛。

莱因哈特刚出门看到的就是这幅情景，他的小男孩乖巧地在那儿做题，丝毫不知道自己正做了别人窗子里的梦。金发美人做了个噤声的手势，悄悄走到吉尔菲艾斯身后。他上次见到男孩已经是半年前，身体比起上次好像还瘦了些，气质更加沉稳，看上去反而和自己同龄，而他的眼睛却总是闪着一丝温柔的水光，像是森林里的鹿，灵动却温柔无害。

男孩儿忽然闻到一阵好闻的气味，他侧过头看看，下巴正磕到另一个人的头。他的暂监护人揉着自己的脑袋，形状优美的下唇也不满地撅起来。吉尔菲艾斯一阵心跳加速，站起来瞧他，用一种欲言又止的语调问道：“罗严克拉姆先生，您没事吧？”

莱因哈特摇摇头，手指已经不自觉地摸上那头蓬松柔软的红发。他的男孩顺从地任他抚摸，是刚被收养的小狗，柔软又湿润地、带着一丝崇拜地看着自己。莱因哈特承认心中的一个地方被这目光戳了一下，他故意撇开视线，投到那道卡了吉尔菲艾斯十几分钟的题目上。

方法没有错，做得也很细致，对于一个辍学一年的高中生来说，称得上是基础扎实。吉尔菲艾斯自然注意到自己的作业被一直盯着，有些羞赦地别过目光，心里却敲起了钟，一下一下地，让他不由得紧张起来。

“我送你回去吧。”莱因哈特没有多说，希尔德将外套递过来时，红发男孩先一步地拿起来替他穿上。他似乎已经把自己的职责整理清楚了。莱因哈特来他住的公寓时，他就主动承担起照顾暂监护人的任务，如果他不在，就自己对自己负责，只可惜莱因哈特后面就一直没来过。突如其来的行动让金发总裁愣了愣，他倒没觉得有什么问题，只是吉尔菲艾斯这个动作让他意识到这个男孩已经比自己高出一个头了。

莫名的有一些不满。莱因哈特悄悄抿起嘴唇，先一步地走了，他的临时被监护人在他身后，背着书包，手里还拿着总裁的公文包，俨然取代了希尔德的位置。他们沐浴在一众奇异目光下离去后，罗严塔尔冷笑着摊手：“看起来不止恋童癖，还带了点PUA的成分。”

“你少说两句吧！”米达麦亚恨不得把他的嘴封起来，但连对老板崇拜有加的毕点菲尔德也是一副见了鬼的表情，他把辩驳的话干巴巴地咽了回去。

当事人浑然不觉，吉尔菲艾斯有些紧张地跟着莱因哈特进了他的车，乖乖在后座系好安全带后，金发人盯着前视镜的人微微蹙眉，用下巴指了指前面：“到我身边来。”

红发男孩登时脸红了，他结结巴巴地回复：“马上就到了，罗严克拉姆先生……”

“你是金主我是金主？坐前面来。”

吉尔菲艾斯在他身边落座后莱因哈特才勉强止住自己不知怎么焦躁起来的心，一路上甚至心情很好地哼起了歌。吉尔菲艾斯强迫自己的注意力放到窗外的车水马龙，却又不知不觉地对着车窗倒映的金发美人怔怔出神。

他是被莱因哈特包养——准确来说，是送到他床上去的。

一场意外让吉尔菲艾斯的父母丧生，幸存的他被不知哪里来的债主打晕从医院抓走，几番辗转后丢进了地下拍卖会的牢笼里。那晚他被蒙着眼睛铐住双手，放上了拍卖会，以一种失去尊严和自由的方式，像个商品一样被明码标价。

底下的嘈杂声一阵一阵，人群哄抢着把价格抬高，最后以一个令人咋舌的数字成交，他隐约能猜到是某些特殊癖好的富翁的动作，心中本筹划着要如何逃离对方的魔爪，可惜对方早已做好了准备，束缚他的东西从一个增加到了三个。被丢到巨大的床铺上时，吉尔菲艾斯仍未放弃过求助，他咬住口中横着的口球，警惕地听着门口的动静。

门开了，他几乎条件反射地抬头，眸中的惊慌被来者全数捕捉。一个漂亮得不似凡人的男人站在那看他，金发仿佛倾泻的太阳，苍蓝色的双眼只有微微的错愣，没有他恐惧的欲望。他不知道怎么就觉得这个男人可以信任，可对方站在那始终没有动作，让这份信任逐渐消散。吉尔菲艾斯认命一般地闭上了眼睛，不敢去想接下来会发生的事情。

莱因哈特不动声色地皱眉，联想起之前那人谄媚的笑容和暧昧的话语，他本以为最多是什么罕见物件，没想到是个活生生的人！这样没有道德底线的黑暗交易他还是第一次遇见，可若是回绝了，这个男孩是不是要被送到别人的床上去……被缚的少年从见到他的惊慌到强作镇定地闭上眼睛，明明怕得浑身在抖，却连一句讨饶的话都没有说。一头罕见的红发下是极其英俊的长相，眉眼深邃却带着一丝柔软，让他毫无波动的心也增添了一丝不含情欲的怜意。

还是个孩子。

他将男孩的束缚解开，又替他叫来食物，把自己多余的衬衫递给他——男孩虽然比他要小得多，身体却发育得很好，莱因哈特的衣物穿在他身上甚至有点小了。吉尔菲艾斯因这突如其来的变故微微发愣，回过神来时自己已经被裹上衣物塞进了莱因哈特的车里，金发男人边开车边给他解释今夜的意外：有人递给了他名片说准备了见面礼，他回到房间就看见浑身赤裸的男孩被丢在他床上。吉尔菲艾斯睁着一双暖色眼眸看着他，手上捧着一杯热牛奶，温度恰好，热意从指尖蔓延到脸庞。

那些预料的事不仅没有发生，他还被这样温柔对待，如果说这是骗局，那他宁可沉醉下去。无依无靠的男孩沉默了片刻，扬起头，眼睛湿漉漉地，像只落难的小动物，“您能收留我吗？我会很乖的，我什么都可以做。”

当前的情况下确实无法有第二个选择，因为导致男孩命运的交通事故已经宣布全家罹难。金发美人只好在第二天把男孩安置在自己的家中，不能把男孩的身份公之于众，就只有伪造和隐瞒两种办法，他暂时还无法让吉尔菲艾斯有个合法身份，而还没成年的吉尔菲艾斯也需要一个人来照顾。

但相处几个月后他发觉这孩子乖巧懂事得让人吃惊，在家能把屋子打理得井井有条，买菜做饭洗衣整理几乎无一不擅长，他长期出差后一推门，家里整洁地令他感到一丝不安，而红发男孩系着围裙满脸欣喜地跑来替他脱下外套时，莱因哈特才惊觉自己犯了多大一个错误。

明明这是个需要他照顾的人，怎么反而是他被照顾得都忘记了到底是什么身份呢？而且男孩的学业一直没有继续，在自己家里仿佛无业游民和免费家政。莱因哈特在心底懊恼自己考虑不周，红头发给他递上咖啡时，他斟酌地开口问道：“吉尔菲艾斯，愿不愿意回学校上课呢？”

吉尔菲艾斯以移民的新身份在奥丁落了户，只是仍放在莱因哈特的家庭成员一栏。他把自己在市区的那套小公寓交给了他，希望吉尔菲艾斯不被过去束缚，过好他本该丰富多彩的人生，至于那些流言蜚语，他对这些东西一向嗤之以鼻。

只是习惯是很可怕的一件事。他回到家里下意识眼睛就去寻那醒目的红色，一无所获后莱因哈特摇了摇头，把多余的思绪从脑海中清空，却又忍不住想，吉尔菲艾斯现在在做什么呢？他一个人在房间里，肯定很寂寞吧？恍然间红发男孩竟已占据了他的全部思绪，半点空隙都不留。情感上一无所知的金发美人不知道这是怎么回事，但又不肯去打搅对方已经平静的生活，苦闷地咬着嘴唇，上班时间都被希尔德委婉地提醒他下场会议即将开始，而他的电脑还处在关机状态。

但他不去找吉尔菲艾斯不代表对方不会来找他。红发男孩这次主动到公司敲响大门，是打算将公寓钥匙还给他。“我已经申请到想去的大学了，这么久以来都……麻烦您了，罗严克拉姆先生。”

“是么，真不错。”金发人甚至多余的眼神都没有给过来，吉尔菲艾斯的神色渐渐失落，又把目光别开。他心跳很快，却不知道该怎么样开口说出来。他们虽然还保持着之前那段尴尬的伪包养关系，可吉尔菲艾斯知道，莱因哈特对他好得完全不像是金主。感激、崇拜、眷恋、还有不可言说的，让心脏怦怦跳的情感混杂在一起，奏响了他内心的旋律，他深深地呼吸，转过身来直视着他的金发天使：“今天是我的生日，您愿意和我一起过一个生日吗？”

-  
回家的时候吉尔菲艾斯显然开心得很，脸上是满足的笑容。他提着蛋糕走进房间，邀请莱因哈特进门后就自顾自的忙碌起来。上次金发人来这还是几年前，反而像个客人一样打量着这栋借给男孩居住的公寓。

本身屋子就不乱，有吉尔菲艾斯在反而像没有人一样整洁干净，莱因哈特绕回厨房，看着男孩忙前忙后的背影，心中被一种暖意占据。而在品尝过对方亲手做的晚饭后，这股暖意变质为深深的占有欲和对不知名者的妒意：难道说以后要有陌生人吃吉尔菲艾斯做的饭还要被他这么温柔地对待吗？可恶，我不准！他就该只对我好！

吉尔菲艾斯尚不知他的暂监护人的想法，他忐忑不安地看了一眼莱因哈特略略蹙眉的脸，视线又越过人投到卧室里。他悄悄红了脸，暗自下定决心：今晚一定要让他留下来！

“罗严克拉姆先生……”

“你为什么还这么叫我？”莱因哈特不满地撇嘴，“上次我明明说过的……”

“莱，莱因哈特……”红头发喊完了他的名字脸就红了，想到接下来他要做的事情大脑反而一片空白，连预演过的情景都不记得，“您，您能够今晚留下来……陪我吗……？”又像是怕他拒绝一样急匆匆地补充了一句，“我，我有礼物送给您！”

他的头发被修长的手指抚上，金发美人温柔地望着他，笑容如同三月春水刚融，“当然可以了，这可是你成年后的第一个要求啊。”

莱因哈特打了个哈欠，他刚刚从浴室出来，穿着吉尔菲艾斯提前准备好的睡袍，边擦头发边往外走，忽然想起来公寓里只有一张床。

他正打算与吉尔菲艾斯说一声自己去睡沙发，却在打开卧室房门时愣住了。他年轻的收养人跪在床上，身上穿着一件松松垮垮的和服，露出大半健康的麦色肌肤。吉尔菲艾斯听见动静后猛然回头，与头发还滴着水的金发人面面相觑。

莱因哈特也不知道自己现在该怎么办，他仅有的一丝理智告诉他这样不对，可他完全无法移开自己的视线——红发男孩在灯下影影绰绰，鬓间别了一朵双色花的发饰，眉眼比起平时来说少了抹刚毅，却更为柔和，连眼角都似乎上了妆，是勾人心扉的艳，嘴唇是红色，与那身繁复花纹的和服相得益彰。他压抑住心跳如鼓，哑声询问：“你这是在做什么？”

“莱因哈特……先生……”男孩颤着声音呼唤他，双膝跪走到他的面前，大胆地捧住金发美人的脸庞，眼神紧张而生涩，带着小小的怯意和期翼，“我能吻您吗？”

什……他错愣地睁大双眼，已经被红发人欺到跟前，柔软的嘴唇贴上自己的。比起接吻，更像是初尝禁果的试探，男孩眼睫抖得厉害也不肯停下，生怕一离开看见的是对方冷若冰霜的眼眸。他显然也不懂得什么技巧，吻得慌乱又轻柔，羽毛在入口隔靴搔痒浅尝辄止，勾得人的心也扑腾得厉害，如蝴蝶振翅，却卷起的巨浪风暴。迷乱中感觉到自己被一只手横过脖颈，金发天使将他牢牢地锁在自己怀中，回应起这个笨拙的长吻，只可惜他的技巧也没有娴熟到哪里去，反而磕碰了嘴唇，皱着眉地结束了这个吻。

“您……”他本是豁出去一般的神情，这会儿也有些迷茫，不知道该怎么去瞧这个男人。

莱因哈特捂着嘴唇，“什么啊，不是你亲的我吗？怎么反而这么委屈？”

“不，不委屈……”他的声音小小的，鼓胀着满心欢喜，甚至有些酸涩涌上，“是太高兴了……”

他伸出手，安慰似地抚摸着那头绮丽红发，难得直白了一回，“原来吉尔菲艾斯是喜欢我吗？”

听到自己的秘密被道出，红发男孩反而松了口气，湿漉漉的深色眼眸全是化不开的浓烈情感，“我，我一直，很喜欢您……”

“您救了我，还对我这么温柔，什么都没有要，反而把我当成了亲人来对待……我，我觉得非常愧疚，又心怀感激，我当时想着一定要好好报答您的恩情，可是，您却选择离开我，让我过上正常的生活。我知道您是为我好，是对我的怜悯，可我无法抑制每天都想要见您的心情，我知道这太过分了，您并不喜欢我，但我无法克制住自己，您对我来说……是比生命还重要的存在。”

“这是我目前能想到的……最好的办法……谢谢您，没有讨厌我。”男孩说完了温柔地笑了笑，莱因哈特瞧见他眼角的湿意，用手替他拂过。

金发美人被这告白打得措手不及，他聪明的大脑从来没处理过情感上的问题，也没有接到这么直的直球，能领悟到喜欢这两个字已经是有生以来的第一回。他一时半会儿开窍不了，但很能捕捉重点的人抓住他话语的漏洞强行出牌，“谁说我不喜欢你的？”

“？”

不肯承认是现在才领悟到对方心情的美人绞尽脑汁，故作镇定说道：“本来是想如果把你留在身边再慢慢来的，但你好像……太聪明了些。”

男孩眼神微动，等着他说下去。

他深深吸了口气，少有的磕巴，“呃，你那个时候还没成年，贸然对未成年人下手，我可做不出这种事。现在你个子都比我高了，也有能力为自己做出的行为负责的话……如果你还想留在我身边，我很高兴，吉尔菲艾斯。”

“……您是不是临时才想到的借口？”男孩恢复了以往的稳重，笑吟吟地问他。

“你这也能看出来吗？”莱因哈特显然有些局促，不安地揉着自己的头发，“总，总而言之，我没有不喜欢你。”

“那您……”红发男孩欺身而上，迷人的双眼藏不住深深的恋慕，他虔诚地执起那双与主人一样美丽的手和一缕金色瀑布，轻轻落下一吻，“您愿意与我在一起吗？”

美人面颊绯红，像是赌气地将男孩往床上一推，恶狠狠道：“这是你自找的！”  
（以下是付费观看内容）

吉尔菲艾斯整个人落进床铺，撑起上半身来与看似凶狠实则一窍不通的心上人接吻。那双手被他引导着搂住自己，在系带的腰侧逡巡。莱因哈特被勾引地狼狈，还有闲心去想，这孩子竟然穿了一件女式和服。

男孩修长健美的身躯如同礼物一样在和服的半遮半掩下一点点被揭开，红发柔顺地与金发缠绕在一起。吉尔菲艾斯与他呼吸缠绕，他们迫不及待地吻在一起。这次是莱因哈特主动吻上的，像是猫咪对待毛线球一样，好奇又耐心地探索。他确实不懂，顺着本能取悦着身下的人。吉尔菲艾斯被他弄得收紧腰肢，又迅速松懈下来，他半勾着莱因哈特的脖子，歪着头对他笑。华美的和服随着动作斜斜滑落几寸，露出了直线的肩，明明是纯男性的身体，却在艳丽外衣的衬托下生出一丝奇异的妩媚。

他一瞬间屏住呼吸，别开了眼睛，又被男孩故意捧着脸转过来与自己对视。吉尔菲艾斯狡黠地眨眨眼，纯良温柔的孩子似乎变作海底妖姬，用刚刚化作人形的身体引诱落入欲海的过客。他一边用亲吻让莱因哈特的注意力集中在自己身上，一边强忍住羞耻，将自己的胸腹送到金主手中。莱因哈特按照他的意愿，专注地撩拨着，双手抚摸过每一寸温热肌肤，引来一阵阵的轻喘。尚未完全长开的男孩已经有了一副堪称杰作的躯体，却又有介于成年人与少年之间的圆润和青涩，是刚刚长出的桃，还未到汁液泛滥的糜熟之地。情欲在他的身体里翻滚，跌跌撞撞地找着出路，随着每一次心跳加剧几乎灼伤理智。莱因哈特终于将这个礼物彻底地拆开来，握住了他同样拥有的东西，上下套弄起来。

吉尔菲艾斯几乎整个人都要跳起来，腰肢承受不住似地弓起，他迷乱地摇头，被浸润得湿透的双眸求助地找了好一会儿才找到此刻操控着自己的人，他开了口，声音带着雾蒙蒙的祈求：“别……唔，别这样……”

“你明明就很喜欢。”莱因哈特嘴上委委屈屈，却故意继续，带上一丝坏心，“真是口是心非的家伙。”

吉尔菲艾斯睁大眼睛，在愈发强烈的作用下浑然忘我，手指插入那丛茂密金发里，唇角泄出抽泣似的低吟。他很快拥有了第一次体验，神智回了一半的年轻人看着仰慕者玉般手指上黏着的浊液，脸红得不成样，慌忙抓来纸巾想替他擦去。莱因哈特任由他动作，一边思索着后面是要怎么做，冷不防下体被温热裹住，吉尔菲艾斯已经俯下去，用嘴唇亲吻着那根也如玉似的漂亮柱体。

巨大的刺激让莱因哈特一时大脑空白，而男孩也只是匆匆将它挑拨立起后就离开了，莱因哈特看着他撕开包装把保险套套上，红着脸扶着那根，虽是害羞却没有停止，一点点地往下，让勃发的东西进入到提前准备好的湿润入口。

“呜……”这会儿是金发美人被刺激地双目失神，闭着眼喘息了好一阵。下身被紧紧地包裹在紧实温热的内里，如登极乐之巅。吉尔菲艾斯微微蹙眉，第一次就选择骑乘这种做法有点失策，但已经进去了总不能再出来，只好忍着被贯穿的不适，将男人的性器全数吞下。

快感在两人脑海中炸裂升天，那和服已经从吉尔菲艾斯身上滑落了一半，他伸出手，挣扎地搂过莱因哈特，酥软无力的腰腿适应了好一阵，才小幅度地上下动起。金发美人无意识地望了过来，被他年轻的恋人轻轻拥抱，小动物似地舔吻。吉尔菲艾斯急促地呼吸着，因为每个动作轻哼出声，难以自制地摆动身体。他不敢将全部的重量压在莱因哈特身上，只能用残存的理智收着力道，意志朦胧之时，一双手扶住了他的腰，然后毫无怜惜地往下用劲。

“咿……！”

一声尖叫以吻封缄，男孩本就腿软地坐不住，这下几乎是被操透，脱力似跪坐在性器上，颤抖身体柔软无力地把整个东西乖乖吞入。他抬起落下眼泪的双眸找寻另一双眼，美人姣好脸庞上挂着恶劣的笑，像是从沉睡中苏醒的雄狮，用透亮眼眸锁死猎物，却又不急着吃，一定要好好捉弄一番才妙。深蓝眼睛滚落的泪被亲去的同时，他掐着吉尔菲艾斯的腰大幅度地上下，让快感吞没一切。此刻他们只是顺着本能交欢，湿润鼻息相互纠缠，吉尔菲艾斯小声呜咽着，垂下眼帘乖乖地把全身心交付给他的心上人，而莱因哈特将自己的心房打开，迎接这位早已住进来的恋人为自己带来极上款待。

不知什么时候他们攀登高峰，初尝人事的两人都呆愣了片刻，还是已经浑身疲软无力的红发人把金发天使牢牢地搂紧怀里一同安眠，而天使顺从地把头颅埋在他的肩上，猫咪似地蹭了蹭，满意地睡了过去。

-  
莱因哈特坐在床上难得地懊悔，一个恶魔在脑海里循循善诱让他回忆起昨夜的美妙滋味，一个天使责备着他怎么能对一个刚成年的孩子下手。

双重折磨在吉尔菲艾斯进来时消失殆尽，他的红发男孩经过一夜酣战竟然半点疲态都没有，不知道是感慨年轻人身体真好还是自己明明在上面却累到如此地步实在是丢脸，金发总裁别扭地把刚洗完澡的男孩子拽到身边，一双眼像猫咪一样欲言又止。

“早上好。”吉尔菲艾斯看出来他的别扭劲，真奇妙，他好像能读懂这个人的每一个眼神动作，仿佛天生技能。

“你为什么……”在这种小事上纠结的总裁觉得自己幼稚至极，但他就是纠结，“起得这么早。”

“我习惯了。”红发男孩替他把早饭已经准备完毕，想了想又好脾气地亲吻上莱因哈特的额头，眼神柔软地像是大型犬，“您要是还很累可以再休息一会儿，今天是周末。”

“我不要。”猫咪伸出了爪子想打人，莱因哈特撅起嘴唇，“这话应该我对你说吧！如果很累可以再休息一会儿，吉尔菲艾斯。”

“那好吧。”男孩若有所思地点点头，把罩在外面的浴袍脱下，温热的肌肤贴了过来。莱因哈特还能瞧见昨晚自己留下的吻痕，像是被灼伤一样别过眼睛，却被盈盈笑着的新晋恋人及时抓住，“我很喜欢……与您做这种事。”

“……我也喜欢。”终于克服了自己别扭劲的人缩回了床里，心安理得地躺在吉尔菲艾斯身边，红发还沾着水汽打在他的脸侧，他翻了个身，直直亲上被吻得有些红肿的双唇，满足地眯起眼睛。

-fin


End file.
